


Thunder Legion Fashion Show

by Bickslows_babies_45



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bickslows_babies_45/pseuds/Bickslows_babies_45
Summary: At a sleep over, a challenge is made and the team is in it to win it.
Relationships: Bickslow/Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fairy Tail Guild Events





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the ftguildevents on tumblr, This fic is inspired by the wonderful Picture from @fairesherefairesthere- https://fairiesherefairiesthere.tumblr.com/post/628625184199426048/sup-yall-heres-my-next-piece-for-the
> 
> And this story has been Bate'd by @allie-and-her-famdoms.

Chapter 1  
Laxus kicked his front door shut and walked into his living room, setting the two crates of beer down on his coffee table, he stretched his shoulders before looking round he had moved the furniture around this morning ready for the evening, after a long and hard mission he had been talked into a ‘sleepover' by the thunder legion, although he would never use that term in public.

  
He agreed to supply the house and the beverages while Freed and Evergreen would get the food leaving Bickslow for the entertainment, something he dreads after the last time which involved them playing a game called ‘Cards against Mages'. He shuddered remembering some of the things that Evergreen of all people came out with, so much for the innocent little sister look. Shrugging off his coat and hanging it up, he toed off his boots before heading to get his sleeping back to set up.

  
Laxus looked up from watching his TV lacrima when the door shut, “Yo boss, I’m here" “Here, Here" Bickslow called followed by his little dolls repeating what he said, turning off the lacrima Laxus stood up and headed to the hallway, Bickslow now in just some jeans, crop top and ankle-high boots had set down his sleeping bag, a biscuit tin and another bag “What’s in the tin?” Laxus asked leaning against the door frame, arms crossed “Cookies...I made them myself” Bickslow said softly taking off his helmet and took off his boots. Laxus smiled softly as how innocent and childlike the chaotic seith mage could be “Well come on, let’s see what mentally scaring game you have now".

  
Soon Evergreen joined them in setting up the sleeping bags in time for Freed to arrive. The four sat in a circle as they played poker, trivia and some karaoke. As they sat around chatting and drinking Bickslow brought out a catalogue making Evergreen state in awe “Is that the latest Collection of Steven Alexandrea?” she said not taking her eyes off it “Yeah...I subscribe to it...where do you think my dresses and skirts come from?” Bickslow admitted blushing as he opened the catalogue to a bookmarked page “Okay, I’m at a loss...I like both of these but I can only afford one! Which one do you reckon?” Bickslow asked turning the catalogue to show them.

  
All three stared at the pages “To be honest the Shimmer Amethyst would suit you better due to the deep purple colour" Freed said sipping the wine he had brought “Are you crazy? The neckline looks like it is for older women! I know he’s older than us but still!” Evergreen argued “The Simple Day out dress is much better for him, he could get a nice pair of boots to go with it, the straps are much better looking" Evergreen smirked “To be honest neither, the Shimmering Amethyst is a good colour but the neckline is really lacey and older generation looking as Freed said, but the other dress...wouldn’t suit you due to your height,” Laxus said sipping his beer “Height doesn’t have anything to do with it! He could get some nice brown flat boots!” Evergreen huffed“Shoes aren’t that big of a deal in outfits if you ask me" Freed mumbled downing his wine “Shoes make an outfit!” Evergreen huffed “Besides he could always use a shawl on the shimmer amethyst!” Freed said, “Not all outfits need accessories!” Evergreen argued.

  
“Maybe I’ll look for something else" Bickslow shrugged and downed some of his beer before noticing Laxus in thought “What’s on your mind boss?” he asked leaning over, orange eyes caught his red ones “Your thinking...I know that glint" Bickslow chuckled “I may have an idea” Laxus smirked before grabbing the catalogue and flipped through it, he came to a stop “But to be honest this dress here! It’s your type of dress" He said Bickslow looked down it was a black and white polka dot dress down to his knees, the model had tights and small black heels with a pearl necklace, the neckline was like a folded collar “See that would match you”.

  
Bickslow zoned out as he imagined dancing to rock music in that...being spun around by... “Just buy that!” he heard Laxus say and snapped back to reality. Bickslow smiled while blushing and took the catalogue bookmarking the page before looking to the other two still arguing “Oi! Children, our elder is about to speak" Bickslow grinned sticking his tongue out “We are not kids!” both Ever and Freed cried as Laxus playfully shoved Bickslow “I’m only one year older then you” he looked to the two and smirked grabbing another can of beer “I propose a contest...since we all have different ideas on fashion, I challenge all of us, including myself to make two outfits, one for a night on town, so glamour if you will, another as if you’re a singer or Diva or whatever music you like" Laxus grinned.

  
The others thought about it “But who will model them?” Evergreen asked “You model your own clothes, in front of the other three who give points in categories, which we can decide on" Laxus smirked “I’m for that baby! I have so many ideas as it is!” Bickslow chuckled “I can see myself winning" Evergreen smirked as Freed looked down in thought “And you will be doing the same?” he asked looking to Laxus, the lightning dragon slayer just smirked “Of course, I have the body don’t I?” he teased while flexing making Freed stutter in embarrassment “We will need rules though!” Evergreen smiled and took another bottle of Freed's wine and opened it, filling her glass again.

  
Freed scrambled around in his bag for some paper and pens he kept in case he felt like writing “Okay, first up are the rules!” he said and began to write which was still neat despite the flushed cheeks “Well, Gender is out, basically it doesn’t matter the gender, you want to make a dress a man could wear then do so!” Laxus said swirling his beer and downed half “I mean I could so pull off a suit but a dress, only a real man could" he smirked looking straight at Evergreen earning a glare.

  
“Also we are not allowed outside help! You have to do it by yourself!” Evergreen said smirking, “Of course, this also stays between us!” Laxus warned, “Fair...oh also no spying or sabotaging!” Bickslow added grabbing one of his cookies and ate it. Freed scribbled down the rules as he sipped “I shall rewrite them tomorrow, and put them in place, also how long will we have?” He asked “Two weeks,” Laxus said and finished his beer, “I think that’s all...” Freed hummed.

  
“It ain’t! Categories! What will we be judging?” Bickslow cried kneeling up eagerly, eyes filled with glee “I say mobility; nothing is off-putting if you can’t fight or dance!” Bickslow hummed “I say design; you wouldn’t wear something poorly put together!” Evergreen added Laxus nodded “true, also the theme, to make sure we stick to the themes we chose!” he said, Freed scribbled it down “I also think...Accessories should be included if you want too, same with shoes” he added making Evergreen smile “I can work with that”.

  
Laxus smiled as they chatted away and drank, Bickslow threw a cookie at Freed who stuck his tongue out, cheeks flushed making Laxus laugh ‘Both are too cute’ he thought, too full of alcohol scold himself for thinking about his friends in that way, Evergreen was the first to bed, then Freed followed suite, Laxus had just settled down when he felt something cuddle into his back, looking over his shoulder he saw Bickslow curled up into him fast asleep, the mage seemed like a child and on missions when they had to share a bed, he would snuggle into whoever he was sharing with no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the next part of the series

The next morning Laxus sat up and groaned holding his head, he looked to the clock and saw it read 10 in the morning, he looked around and saw Bickslow still asleep but now snuggled into Evergreen opposite them who was still asleep, drooling as she snored, Laxus let out a small chuckle,, it was nice to see her relaxed and not her usual stern self, he admitted she was cute like that ‘my cute little sister’ he thought, his feelings for Evergreen had turned to brotherly and he dubbed her his little sister, everyone dubbed her their little sister, apart from Freed who just said she was his sister, due to them being the same age.

Speaking of the rune mage, Laxus looked to where he had fallen asleep and saw the man was not there, his bedding had been tidied away as were the empty bottles and cans, the rules from last night had been rewritten, “Good morning Laxus, here is a drink I was taught to help with hangovers, it works wonders, I have tested it on Bickslow and he is still alive” Freed smiled holding a glass of orange liquid out to the blonde mage, Laxus took it and thanked freed before downing it “bitter” he muttered “true, but within minutes you should be back to normal” freed smiled and sat beside him staring at the other two “Should we wake them?” he asked softly “No, both have seemed so stressed lately” Laxus smiled as Evergreen rolled over, smothering Bickslow’s head.

The two watched in amusement as the seith mage struggled, trying not to touch Ever’s chest as he tried to get free, he managed to get out from under her and sat up gasping for air “Damn she’s heavy” he muttered and looked Laxus and freed “Morning” he yawned before crying out as he was hit round the back of the head “Did you call me fat?” Evergreen growled, glasses now on her face “NO! I said you weren’t as light as I thought, I never called you fat!” Bickslow protested before she lunged forward “HELP!” he cried out as they both wrestled “You’re on your own” Laxus chuckled and got up, sorting out his bedding “I’ll get breakfast ready” Freed chuckled standing up as Ever got Bickslow in a head lock “I submit! I submit!” Bickslow cried out.

The four sat around the dining room table eating the breakfast Freed has made which consisted of bacon, sausages, eggs and toast with some fruit juice or milk for drink “So you guys still up for the competition?” Bickslow asked as he chose the juice and poured himself a glass, he had manoeuvred his breakfast so it looked like a face earning a glare from Freed and the scolding of “Don’t play with your food!”.

“I still am, wait! What does the winner get? We never decided on the prize!” Evergreen asked as Freed hummed in thought “Easy, winner gets to boss the losers around for a whole week and they can’t complain” Laxus said glaring at the milk and juice “Why these?” he asked Freed ‘I agree to that, and because we need a healthy and nutritional breakfast, you can have your coffee afterwards!” The rune mage huffed, “Yeah, that sounds fair” Bickslow smiled as Evergreen nodded eagerly “I can imagine, you three in outfits, at my beck and call” she sighed dreamily making Bickslow roll his eyes. “Yeah and spending our hard earned jewl!” he complained “But that’s if you win!” Laxus smirked “Oh I will! I’m the most fashionable one in the guild!” Evergreen laughed.

The four said their goodbyes before heading off to their own places. Once Bickslow had dropped off his gear, he placed the order for the dress and grabbed his sketch pad; it was a secret hobby of his he had always been good with his hands from crafting his babies to drawing. He began to sketch out the designs he had in mind, occasionally doodling chibi versions of his guild mates, he was disturbed by Puppu hitting his head “Eat!” “Eat! Eat!” his other dolls chanted making him smile they always looked after him. 

At her room in Fairy Hills Evergreen was skimming through her magazines and ripped out pages that she liked the look off, she made collage of outfits from mix and matched pages, writing on themwith her adjustments she decided to use some of her really ‘drab’ outfits and buy some fabric combining them together to create her master pieces. 

Freed was at the book store, the guild library didn’t have any books about making clothes, he browsed the ones that interested him, he could always donate them or give them to the guild afterwards, in the end he purchased 5 books now he had to think about the designs, ‘I can do this! Then Laxus will be....” he blushed heavily at the thoughts. 

All the while Laxus had given the living room a once over before sitting down on his couch “Now how the hell do I do this without anyone knowing? The other three can easily make an excuse...” he grinned at the idea that came to his head “I can just say I’m getting things for Evergreen! It’s not like that would be strange, after all she’s my little sister" Laxus smirked proud of himself for thinking up the excuse “But now...how do I go about doing it?” he thought before snapping his fingers “That’s perfect!” he smirked at the idea and let out a laugh.

The days passed and all four began their projects; Bickslow hummed as his babies possessed the items he needed as he used an old mannequin he had to style the clothes, he started on the Diva outfit, he took an maid costume (one he had for a dress up party for Jet’s birthday) and dyed it vibrant colours, so it was a aquamarine blue with the trimmings a deep red.

He grabbed some elbow length silk clothes and dyed them aquamarine, too, once the dress and gloves were drying he grabbed his sketch book and looked it over “I need ribbons...and boots...” he mumbled before flipping the page over to his glamour outfit, he had drawn a single strap dress down to the ankles, with slits up the sides, the shoes he picked were heels but he was unsure of the colour to use for them “Should I use accessories?” he mumbled to himself before Pappa knocked his head “Necklace!” “Make up" Puppu added flying over and into his chest playfully “True...well shall we take a trip to get our materials?” he grinned.

He walked into the local tailor store and browsed their rolls of fabric, his eyes fell on a light yellow fabric, he glanced and saw some green lace “Yellow...lightning for Laxus and green lace for freed...incorporate both of them into my dress?” he mumbled thinking before having a another wander to see if anything else caught his eye, he found the ribbons he wanted and picked them up “Yep...Nice ribbon bow on the back” he chuckled before deciding on the yellow fabric and green lace, if he didn’t win then he didn’t mind, He wanted to show Freed and Laxus that he loved them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3rd part

Elsewhere Freed had began his sewing, he opted for a jumpsuit look for the glamour, with a little twist, the supposed scrunched up belt, would turn into a skirt, making it seem like a dress, it was a way for any gender to use it and if you didn’t feel like wearing the skirt or you couldn’t comfortably fight with the skirt then you could alter it, his mind wondered to Bickslow ‘How does he fight with skirts and dresses? There was that one mission he switched placers with the bride...he still managed to manoeuvre in the dress’. 

Shaking his head he went back to creating his masterpiece, his Diva outfit he had been stuck on, he had browsed different designs and looked into the term diva, ‘Well Diva can be a singer...hmm...rock and roll, Laxus likes that..Oh I could do a rock and roll style clothing he said like a musician...Gajeel might be worth asking about ideas...I can say I’m looking into it for Laxus’. His thoughts were broken by the feeling of the needle hitting his finger, making him yelp and suck on the finger pouting. 

In the fairy hill dorms, Evergreen’s room was littered with pieces of fabrics, she had hit the jackpot when Erza and a few other girls were donating their clothes, she took quite a bit, and no one battered an eyelash , it was a bonus of living in the all girls dorms, although Erza had asked about what she was doing, having seen her go in and out with sewing equipment “Just mending some clothes” was all Evergreen said “You know fix, altering so they fit” she shrugged “You should give it a try” she smirked and shut her door as she entered the room. 

On one of her new female statues (which she had to buy due to having male statues) she had a Deep green dress with purple lace trimmings, it’s shoulders were slightly puffy and the skirt was like ball gown, she had based it upon the outfit she wore to the palace after the grand magic games, but with her own twists, the second was currently in the process of having a outfit with a ruffled neckline and sleeves, the bottom part was attached at the sides, showing off the stomach and lower back, it was pleated, the fabric was white, but Evergreen had plans to dye it multicoloured. She set down the scissors from cutting up one of Lucy’s blouses; she had sorted out the designs, now she needed to go get the dyes and shoes to go with them. Stretching she grabbed her purse and left her room, locking the door.

Laxus sat on the couch reading a magazine, he already had the glamour outfit sorted, it was hanging up in his wardrobe, he was looking at the magazines to see if he could figure out a diva type outfit, upon spotting a page he smirked and got up, heading to his bedroom.

Bickslow hummed as he entered the shady run down shop in the back alley near the main market street, the shop was clothing, shoes and accessories, but the twist was that it was mainly for men who loved to wear women’s clothes, because sometimes a women’s pair of shoes weren’t in the size that Bickslow needed. 

“Oh Bickslow...haven’t seen you for a while” the clerk smiled when he noticed the man “I know, been busy...hey Harry I need help, I’m looking for a pair of knee high boots, high shine...either in aquamarine or dark red, also I need some heels to go with this colour fabric” he said pulling out some of the fabric “Hmm...Well the boots, we have a variety...as for a matching colour...yellow and green” he mumbled and thought hard before snapping his fingers “I have just the thing, you go over to the boots and I’ll bring the shoes”. 

Bickslow hummed as he walked to the boot sections and beamed, he set his bags down and proceeded to look at the glossy high shine boots, he saw two pairs, a light blue pair and a red pair “I want both...maybe I can combine both? But how would that work?” he pouted before glancing back to Harry as he walked over, he set down a pair of shoes, the heels were medium height, and thick, they were silver with little fake sparkly gems on the straps, they had a strap that went round the top of the ankle part, a strap over the centre of the foot, the front was open toed “They are beautiful!” Bickslow gasp and picked them up inspecting them “I love them” he whispered. 

“Try them on I got your size, last pair in the size too...how’d the boots go?”, Bickslow happily began to switch his slip on flats with the shoes, glad he took to wearing casual clothing today “I like the blue and red...I just wish I could combine them together, I was thinking buying both an wearing a red and a blue...but I think that’s a bit tacky, even for me” he explained, focusing on fastening the straps, he stood up “The inside is so soft!” he cried and wiggled his toes before walking round the store “They are so comfy!’ he cried as he walked over to Harry “So that’s a yes?” the clerk grinned “Yep, I’m taking these!” Bickslow nodded eagerly before changing out of them ‘I wonder if Freed and Laxus would like them...I noticed them eyeing me up when in wear my skirts and dresses...oh if I win, I’ll make them admit their feelings to me!’ he thought. 

“Well, if you can wait a few days I can see about getting these boots combined, my husband makes the shoes mainly, I can see if he can make the type you want” Harry suggested “yes please...I have about a week left before I need them” Bickslow explained picking up his shoes “I can get them made and delivered in time” Harry suggested as they walked t the counter “Yes please, I’m gonna be too busy with my dress” Bickslow shrugged as he passed a display, spotting what was on the shelf he picked up some plain black heels “I’ll take these too, I have an outfit arriving soon and these would go with it nicely”.  
Freed jotted down notes as Gajeel talked “you’re looking for leather, spikes, torn clothing! Boots are a must at times...heh, sparky dressed like that...I want to see gihihihi” he laughed, Freed narrowed his eyes ‘I would never let Laxus be laughed at by this man’ he thought “very well, Thank you for the help Gajeel” he smiled and turned to leave the guild, the moment he was out he rushed to the clothing shops, an idea forming in his mind.

As he browsed the displays, he noticed Evergreen from the corner of his eye, their eyes met and she smirked walking over “So how is it going?” she asked in her hands was a basket, filled with shoes, accessories and some dresses “It’s going well, I’m on my last outfit, just need to do some dyeing what about you?” she asked smirking, Freed just smiled “Just getting some ideas to add to my designs, I hope you are prepared to lose” Freed smirked “As if, You are looking at someone who lives fashion” Evergreen chuckled before arms wrapped around them and bags were seen floating nearby.

“Hey, we all know I’m gonna win, Freed your stuck with just one look, Evergreen your fashion changes, whereas My clothes are all year round and they make me feel me, and Laxus well...you had to dress him after that leopard print shirt” he chuckled to Freed, both of the younger mages pouted “You wait and see! You’ll be buying me clothes for a whole week!” Evergreen hissed at Bickslow a fire in her eyes before she headed off.   
Freed glared “I can be stylish if the need calls for it! And Laxus has style! How dare you!” he was cut off by Bickslow leaning in close, red eyes stared into his turquoise eye “Hey baby, I was joking” he whispered huskily before pulling away and walked off leaving Freed blushing and his heart racing ‘I thought only Laxus could do that...’ he thought before he shook his head determined to get on with his ‘mission’.

Laxus pulled out an old coat and washed it, as he hung it to dry he looked down to what he had drawn “So a few cuts...some sewing...yeah that should work really well” he smiled before looking at his garden “I need to set up a little walk way...I’ll see what I can find at the guild” he muttered and zapped to the guild. It was mostly empty, allowing him to head to the storage room “Laxus?” came the voice of his grandfather “Oh hey Gramps, I need to borrow some things to make...a stage for Bickslow, he’s got his babies putting on a performance for us and I want to make it...seem real” Laxus lied, he saw his grandfather narrow his eyes before he smiled “Well, don’t let me stop you, if you need help come get me and tell Bickslow he’s welcome to perform in the guild when it’s perfected” Makarov smiled and walked off towards the bar ‘That worked?’ Laxus thought sweat dropping before going into the room to gather the items he would need. 

That early evening Laxus spent his time putting together a walkway, he made sure it wasn’t too long or too short, he smoothed the wood and grabbed the sheets he took, bringing them over the stage so that the wood wouldn’t catch as they walked, he set up chairs along one side and a small garden table each so they could write down the scores, he was glad he lived away from people, not too far but just enough so that people couldn’t look into his garden, he would not be explaining what he was doing and the person would probably be fried to crisp.

He took a break and headed inside to make himself some food, upon opening the fridge he grabbed some leftover soup that Bickslow had made a few days ago and the left over roast meat that freed had cooked yesterday, even though they had been busy on their projects, they still popped round to visit and according to Freed ‘ensure you are eating well’, both the soup and meat was delicious ‘Bickslow may not be able to cook lavishly like Freed, but the basics and his baking are wonderful’ he thought ‘He’d make a cute house husband” he chuckled “but then so would freed, fretting over all of us,...he’d make a great parent...dammit, both would make great house husbands and parents” he sighed. 

Once he finished eating and washed up the plate and bowl, he went back to the garden; he put up a gazebo and pulled the cover over, tying the loose ends to the wooden poles. He admired his work before deciding tomorrow he’d grab some fairy lights and decorate the stage with them, of course after he had watched his show, there was no way he was going to miss ‘Aliens amongst us’ the show that explained how a creature called an alien could take on a human appearance, it was a guilty pleasure of his.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 4

The deadline was in two days, Bickslow had finished his dress, he had finished applying some gems he found around the neckline and where the waist would be, even making little black silk lightning shapes from some scrap black silk and sewed them on, once he had finished he rummaged around his jewellery box an spotted a pendant, shaped like a unicorn, it’s horn was multicoloured and the body was made of pearl, he lifted it up and remembered when the team had brought it for him.

**_They had been on a mission before Laxus had turned 20 and he spotted it, he was in love with it but the price made him weep, he could afford it, but have nothing left to buy his food and basics. The mission was harder then they expected, and they all suffered injuries but Bickslow was the worst one, being bad at hand to hand combat and no close combat moves he suffered the most injuries, especially protecting his downed friends._ **

**_A good portion of their reward money went mainly to wards Bickslow’s medicine and recovery, making him feel guilty, so he gave the team the money back from his own pocket. As they headed back to the train station, (much to Laxus’s dismay) they caught Bickslow looking in a window before looking away sadly, Freed had walked over to the window and saw the necklace before heading back to Laxus and whispered in his ear._ **

**_A week later, Bickslow woke to the door being knocked, he got out of bed and opened it “Delivery for Bickslow” the postman said and handed Bickslow the small package, Bickslow took it confused before shutting the door and headed back to his bed, he sat cross legged on the bed and opened it, there in the box was the necklace he wanted “But...” he saw a note, obviously been written for him by the owner, he read it eyes stopping on the one sentence “Your friends brought you this necklace, apparently everyone has had a expensive gift from you all”._ **

Bickslow smiled at the memory, they had brought Laxus his fur coat, Evergreen a expensive fan that not only cooled her down but could also be used as a weapon in a pinch, and for Freed, they had brought him a limited rare tome, he forgot that they had brought expensive gifts to make up for the loss of proper family after becoming a team, he decided to put this necklace on when he presented his outfit as he hung it over the mannequin’s neck he heard a knock and answered the door.

“Two packages for Bickslow” the postman smiled “Thanks” Bickslow grinned taking them in. One was the custom boots he had made and the other was the dress Laxus had told him to buy, he giggled as his babies awed and ooh at the dress “Thanks babies...hopefully I’ll look nice in it”.

Freed had finished his designs, his jumpsuit/dress was hanging neatly, including a deep red shawl, he had knitted himself, his other outfit was a deep black velvet tank top, with dark red skinny jeans, with tears in them, he included a leather jacket and picked up some red heeled boots along with a bass guitar to strap onto his back, he had practised some bass, because he knew Laxus’s played guitar and wanted to learn, but instead of a guitar he had accidently taken bass lessons.

Looking to the jumpsuit, he was stuck on footwear, the legs were flared out at the bottom, so long boots wouldn’t work, and in the end he settled for black flat shoes, comfy and practical. He smiled sure he would win “I Just hope Laxus hasn’t overworked himself” he sighed and looked to his Laxus poster he had, before noticing another one, a smaller one “I don’t remember that” he muttered and walked forward, he saw his bedroom window open and another poster nearby, both were of Bickslow and Evergreen making him scream as in the distance said two were laughing as they ran away.

Evergreen, when she got back entered her room and smiled, there all ready were her outfits, her formal dress for the nights out, she edited it so that if it should come to it, she could unhook the outer skirt allowing her to fight if need to, the bodice was part corset and adjourned with deep green ribbons, her shoes for it were white with sparkly fluff on the straps near the toes, the heels were slim but sturdy.

Around the statue’s neck was a silk scarf, her other one she had made it multicoloured but instead of a skirt she had shorts, her stomach and lower back were still on show but the top was still ruffled around the neckline and sleeves were ruffled but the top had formed into a crop top, she was proud of it, she even included pockets, a headband and some brown ankle leather boots, it was interesting to her, not like her usual clothing.

Laxus looked up as the door went and answered it, taking the package he headed to his bedroom, where he began to create his what he believed was his winning design.

Soon the day came for the fashion show, Laxus had gone to the store to grab some drinks and snacks, the past week he had been conflicting with himself in regards to Freed and Bickslow, his feelings for both of them ‘Why did it have to be both? I can’t pick just one’ he thought as he carried the bags back to his house, upon arriving he spotted Evergreen waiting outside, a large suitcase beside her “Early aren’t you?” Laxus smiled walking over “I wanted to check out where I would be crushing you guys” she smirked as Laxus unlocked the door “What makes you think you’re going to win?” Laxus teased allowing her to go in first before following.

He shut the door with his foot “Because I’m the most fashionable one in the guild!” she laughed before sitting down on the couch “So had fun with your designs? I Loved doing it, I hope we get a mission to do something like this” she sighed happily as Laxus set the bag down and took out the items “I had fun, it was challenging I’ll admit, but I think I did well” he smirked and sat beside her “How do you think the others did?” he asked making idle conversation “well knowing Bickslow, he had fun and it was easy, he probably used his dolls to help, so I think we should disqualify him for that!” Ever pouted “But the rules said not to ask anyone for help...the dolls aren’t people” Laxus pointed out “Well they are to Bickslow” they both agreed.

“True...Freed, I think he was in his element, given how he likes to be in charge and wants everything perfect at times...oh yeah did you know he has a large poster of you?” Evergreen smirked ‘let’s see his reaction, maybe I can play match maker’. Laxus blushed and looked away before getting up as the door went “I-I’ll get it” he stuttered, cheeks tinted pink, he reached the door and opened it, there with a bag was Freed “Afternoon Laxus” he smiled.

THe dragon slayer cursed himself; oh how he wanted to pull Freed into him and ravish him ‘Dammit!’ he thought before stepping aside ‘Ever’s here already” he said, taking a few deep breathes. Freed grabbed the bag and walked in, pulling off his boots and set them aside, he walked to the living room and set the bag down “Enjoy my poster?” Evergreen smirked “You and Bickslow are going to get it! Once I win” he huffed, looking away and crossed his arms.

“Aww you’re like a little child when you pout!” Ever teased making Freed stutter and shake his head “St-stop!” he whined, Laxus shut the door and watched the interaction, though Freed seemed calm, mature and stern to the guild, when he was with the thunder legion, he was more playful and mischievous.

Laxus walked forward and patted Freed’s head “She’s only teasing though she is kinda right” he said “It’s cute” he froze when he realised what he had said, Freed turned to him, cheeks flushed and eye wide “Laxus...Do you...” they were cut off by the door going again, Laxus turned and quickly walked to the door, upon throwing it open, he was cursing his day.

Bickslow stood there with a small rucksack, he wore the outfit that Laxus had picked out for him, black heels, and light make up, he let his eyes wander up and down Bickslow before crossing his legs nonchalantly as his downstairs region began to throb “Wow...You...Look....” he started, Bickslow looked away shyly “good? I got some looks on the way here” he sighed. Laxus pulled Bickslow into a hug “You look amazing, and if anyone says anything...” he trailed off as Bickslow hugged him back “Thanks boss” the seith mage smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter and epilougue.

All four sat around drinking and talking before the evening drew in, Laxus headed outside and lit up the stage “Well, shall we begin? Who wants to go first?” he called to the others, “I say we pick names from a bowl” Ever suggested and grabbed a small bowl and wrote their names, she folded them and put them in the bowl mixing them up, she handed the bowl to Freed who reached in and gabbed a folded it of paper, he unfolded it “Evergreen” he read. 

Evergreen hummed as she changed into her glamour gown, the boys were sat in the judge’s chairs with their eyes closed, she approached the stage and took a few breaths, “You can open!” she called as she began to walk the make shift stage, the gasps she heard from the boys filled her with pride, ‘As you can see, it’s made for the night out in town, but with a very royal style, it’s easy to manoeuvre in and if the need for a fight arises, then” She unhooked the outer skirt, revealing as light flimsy skirt, she proceeded to do some fighting moves to show off the flexibility “As you can see, It’s not only stylish, but well made too, the stitches don’t come loose from movements” she concluded and put the overskirt back on “All in all, with just some shoes your night will be like a fairy tale” she smiled and twirled a few times before walking off the stage, the boys cheered and wrote down their scores.

“Damn, that was really cool...I like the puffiness of the skirt” Bickslow smiled “The fact that she colour coordinated it was good” Freed smiled “She can still fight, that’s what’s really needed for mages” Laxus agreed.

They shut their eyes as Evergreen prepared her next outfit, when she gave the signal they opened their eyes “Now that is...wow” Bickslow muttered as she walked the aisle “She looks like the model for an album cover” Laxus muttered, the outfit was ruffled around the sleeves and front, the top stopped just above her belly and the shorts just under, they were connected by straps at the sides “As you can see, it’s simple yet comfy, everyday where or just for when you want everyone to see you for the star you are” she smirked, her hair was up in a pony tail and she had a hair band around her head “So boys? Do I look good or what?” she smirked.

The boys cheered and clapped before writing down their scores again “Looks like we got our work cut out for us” Bickslow pouted “Well I’m sure Laxus will top whatever it is we all have” Freed smiled making Laxus shake his head “I think you or Bickslow will top me” he smiled “Top? Never thought you as a bottom” Bickslow laughed making Laxus tense and push Bickslow off his seat “You pervert!” Freed huffed, but began laughing “You walked into that one Laxus”, Laxus smiled and shook his head “Maybe I did”.

When Ever came back, now dressed in her casual clothing, she held the bowl out to Laxus who picked the next candidate “Freed”. 

Freed went to his bag and began to get the outfits as evergreen took her place “So...did I amaze you?” she asked the boys as they shut their eyes “You did, I’d buy it” Bickslow grinned “Must admit the second one is very nice I’d wear it, if it was made more muscular” Laxus shrugged before they were told to open their eyes, Freed began to walk “A jumpsuit? That’s pretty cool” Bickslow hummed amazed, as Freed walked he pulled the shawl round his shoulders, before pulling at the scrunched up belt, letting it drop into a skirt “Wow...I thought that was just a mistake” Evergreens said in awe “As you can see, it accommodates both genders and mobility, if push comes to shove and you don’t want to hold your skirt, then you can lift it up and turn it back into the belt” Freed smirked as he posed and strutted his style.

“Well I’d defiantly wear one of those, Jumpsuits are meant to be comftable” Laxus said to the others “I agree, the colours are nice, they go with his theme of deep and clam” Bickslow added as they wrote down the scores for Freed, once again they shut their eyes as Freed changed “Now before you say anything, as we decided the last outfit would be based on what you’d wear if you were a musician, then I based it on rock ‘n’ roll” Freed announced, the three opened their eyes and their jaws dropped, Freed wore torn jeans, ankle high red boots, his velvet tank top, with the leather jacket, he took the bass off his back and strummed it as he walked.

His hair was bunched up to one side, obviously trying to look messy “So do I rock n roll you?” he smirked to the three who cheered and clapped “Go freed! Never knew you had it in ya!” Bickslow cheered “Damn...that is hot” Laxus muttered as Evergreen gaped “I wasn’t expecting that” she said. Freed smirked as he posed and spun around before strutting odd the stage ‘Wow...just wow” Evergreen said as they wrote down their scores “he was so hot” Bickslow muttered “agree” Laxus said before blushing and glanced to Bickslow, he saw him smile but his red eyes didn’t meet his smile.

Freed came back dress in some casual clothing “I think I got you beat” he smirked to Evergreen who pouted before she took a piece of paper out of the bowl “Bickslow!” she cheered, the seith mage put on a big grin “Oh yeah, prepare to be out shined” he called, ”Outshined! Outshined!” his babies repeated. They watched as he walked inside to get dressed “did he seem a bit...you know” Evergreen said worriedly “it’s just his nerves” Laxus lied ‘I need to tell them both! That I love both of them’. They took a break to drink when they were told to close their eyes. 

Soon they heard the tiki dolls “Open! Open!”, upon opening their eyes, Bickslow stood wearing his Diva outfit first, all three gaped “Wow...” they said together as Bickslow began a dance routine, showing off every part of his outfit “As you can see, I made two colours go together on the boots, specially made of course, but I based it on some pop idol I saw Asuka listen too, what do you think?” he asked striking a pose with his index and middle finger shaped like a V. 

“You look so cute! Sing a song!” Evergreen cheered “I must say, that is defiantly Diva” Freed smiled as Laxus just stared “You...are....” he couldn’t finish his sentence he just wrote down the score “Amazing” he muttered, soon the seith mage headed off to change, “He is quite creative” Evergreen smiled as the others agreed ‘Oh yeah, I can’t wait to see his next outfit” Freed smiled before glancing to Laxus “Laxus?” he asked softly “I’m fine” he lied again, soon they shut their eyes as Bickslow walked to the stage, upon being told to open them, they stared.

Bickslow’s outfit was yellow like lightning, with Green lace around the collar and bottom and sleeves and in patterns next to sparkling gems, the silk Lightning bolts were neatly adjoined near the bottom while his little added extra was at the top; purple silk runes, he made sure to show off his necklace, reminding them of the time they bought it.

He lifted a leg up, revealing his smooth legs and shoes “I WANT THEM!” came Evergreens cry of joy as Bickslow chuckled “This Dress I like to call Lightning rune” Bickslow smirked ‘There, now let’s see what happens’ he thought before twirling “Slits at the side for a sexy and seductive look, one strap that holds it together, so no more loose straps or getting arms tangled” Bickslow added before he curtsied and walked off the stage, as the other three wrote down their scores “He dedicated that to both of you!” Evergreen smiled making Freed and Laxus smile “Why?’ freed asked confused “he likes you dummy!” Evergreen whispered as Bickslow went to change, Freed blinked before it clicked “us? Or just me?” he asked “Both” evergreen smiled softly, Bickslow came back dressed in his black and white dress “You’re up boss” he smiled to Laxus.

Laxus walked into the house and up to his bedroom, he grabbed the first outfit, a wine red shirt, black slacks and black shoes, he grabbed his black jacket, he decided to make the formal, classic, after all sometimes one just wanted to blend into the crowd.

He walked downstairs, the other outfit in his arms; he set it aside and called out ‘eyes closed”. He walked up to the stage “open” he called and began his walk, he walked like a real model would, remembering when he had to replace a model for a mission, he had to learn what to do in one day, he was glad he remembered “As you can see I kept it simple and casual, nothing to flashy, perfect for those who want to blend it, and the best thing is that this look can be used for anyone, just change it to skirt if you must” he added as he posed, before giving a full circle and walked off the stage “ now just wait till my next outfit” he said to the guys and headed off inside to get changed.

The three wrote down the scores “he had a point, we aimed for over the top in a way, but he kept it simple and possibly affordable” Bickslow admitted “And it’s quick and easy, another bonus” Evergreen wrote “It’s also good if you are caught up in a fight” Freed said. Soon they were told to close their eyes, they waited until they heard heels on wood then the voice “Open”, upon opening their eyes they stared before cheering, Laxus stood there in purple heels, a purple sleeved dress, with slit up the left side, around his neck was the fur like what his coats wore, it was attached as a collar, as he walked as gracefully as a 6’3 man could not being used to heels like a certain blue haired mage, he posed, and flaunted his look. 

He had a gold chain around his neck and silver bracelets, he even applied a little eyeliner and small amount of lipstick, “Bitches I’m fabulous” he had smirked to himself when he had tried the outfit on yesterday. After a few more poses, walks and a few good kicks and punches, Laxus kicked off the hells and jumped off the stage as everyone applauded. The three wrote down the scores once they calmed down “before anything happens, I need to say something” Laxus said making them look to him “I hold feelings for you...Freed, Bickslow” he muttered “I want you both” he shut his eyes awaiting cries of despair or anger but he found himself engulfed in a hug “We want you too” Freed whispered “I’m happy sharing you with Freed” Bickslow smiled and placed a kiss on Laxus’s cheek. Evergreen walked inside and took her stuff leaving a note for them to have fun.

Epilogue

The next day Laxus, Freed and Bickslow dismantled the stage, they had stayed over last night after confirming their relationship, and Laxus decided he needed a bigger bed, upon seeing the notes Freed read through them and gaped, the winner with the most points was Laxus, then Bickslow then Freed and Evergreen tied “I win huh? Prepare your vocal chords, I want a song from each of you, in your Diva outfits” he heard Laxus laugh.


End file.
